sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Kismet Skor
| place = Sole Survivor (1/20) | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 2 | days= 39 | image2 = | season2 = 10 | tribes2 = | place2 = 16/20 | challenges2 = 2 | votesagainst2 = 15 | days2 = 13 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 7 | individualwins= 1 | totalchallengewins= 8 | dayslasted= 52 | totalvotes= 17 }} '''Kismet Skor '''was the Sole Survivor of ''Survivor: Nepal. ''She later competed on . Profile Survivor: Nepal Kismet started the game on the dominant Manaslu tribe, and there she formed strong bonds with each of its members (Teron Kisth, Janis Keller, Bernardo Calderon, and Josiah Roth). This Manaslu alliance would prove pivotal to her game, as she would run it throughout the season. She also found the Manaslu idol on Day 6. After the tribe swap, Janis and Kismet were the only members of the alliance left on Manaslu. However, they allied with Everett Dax and Niyah Boone of the Pumori tribe and they were able to keep themselves safe until the merge with this alliance. At the merge, Kismet united her allies from New Manaslu with the other Manaslus and their allies from the post-swap to form the post-merge majority alliance. Although this alliance seemed to falter early, Kismet was the key player who got it back on track and unified the alliance. This Manaslu-Pumori alliance ran the game. At the Final 8, the remaining outsider, Uma Damien, played an idol. Kismet played her idol as well, knowing she was Uma's target, and she successfully protected herself. However, she lost her closest ally Janis during this vote due to a stray vote against her from Daniel Gavshont. Kismet made sure Uma was gone next in retribution, and then at the F6 she made a big move, uniting herself, Niyah, Bernardo, and Daniel to take out Teron and Josiah, who she saw as big physical and social threats respectively. At the Final 4, Bernardo and Daniel planned to take Kismet out and tried to get Niyah to join them. However, Niyah was so loyal to Kismet that she gave up her Immunity to protect Kismet and force the boys to turn on each other since no one wanted to vote out Niyah, as she was the biggest goat. Kismet advanced to the Final Tribal Council with Bernardo and Niyah. She was widely praised for her balanced game, and especially for her strong strategic game, even though some thought she was a little too under the radar for portions of the game. However, her game was far superior to Bernardo's and Niyah's, and she became the Sole Survivor in an 8-1-0 vote. Voting History In episode 8, Kismet used her extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Dustin Lee twice. In episode 12, Uma Damien used her extra vote from the Prayer Wheel to vote against Kismet twice. In episode 15 at the F4 Tribal Council, Niyah won Immunity, but gave it up to Kismet to protect her. Survivor: Venezuela - All Stars Voting History Category:Sole Survivors Category:Survivor: Nepal Category:Minnesota Castaways Category:LGBTQ Castaways Category:Player of the Season Category:16th Place Category:Returnees Category:Pre-mergers